Ungewöhnliche Familienbande
by Sainz de Rouse
Summary: Greyback's Beute wird zum Familienmitglied.
1. Chapter 1

**Ungewöhnliche Familienbande**

**Title:** Ungewöhnliche Familienbande

**Autor:** Sainz de Rouse

**Beta: **Rippenkitten/Taube

**Pairings:** ???

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnungen: **Viele Kuscheleinheiten unter Werwölfen. *grins*

**Inhalt: **Greyback nimmt ein kleines Kind bei sich auf.

**Zeit: **80' Jahre.

**Wichtig: **Nix wichtig!

**Disclaimer:** Alles JKR, mir nix.

**A/N:** Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin, das hier zu schreiben. Es war einfach da. Irgendwie. Na ja, was soll ich noch groß sagen? Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 1**

Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen, die ersehnte Vollmondnacht endlich da und die Verwandlung abgeschlossen. Noch von der Anstrengung meiner sich verschobenen und zerberstenden Knocken etwas benommen, taumelte ich etwas ziellos durch die Gegend. Normalerweise positionierte ich mich bereits kurz vor dem Mondaufgang in der Nähe eines Opfers, damit ich kurz danach ein leckeres Mahl hatte und ich nicht erst stundenlang suchen, streunen und wittern musste um eines zu finden. Heute aber hatte ich einem meiner Schützlinge nachgespürt, den ich gebissen hatte um ihn, wenn er ein entsprechendes Alter erreicht hatte auf meine Seite zu ziehen, was meist nicht so schwer war, da sie von der Menschheit schon verstoßen wurden, wenn nur das Gerücht aufkam er sei von einem Meinesgleichen gebissen worden. Doch dieser würde ein harter Brocken werden. Remus hatte nämlich trotz seines Zustandes gute Freunde gefunden, zu meinem Missvergnügen.

Als ich ihn endlich gefunden hatte, war er gerade dabei diesem Potter-Bengel und diesem Schlammblut beim einräumen ihres neuen Hauses in Godrics Hollow zu helfen. Selbst Black war da und hatte „selbstverständlich" mitgearbeitet, wenn seine Familie das erfahren würde, würden sie ihn noch mehr hassen als eh schon, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Seine Mutter aber, dachte ich, schaffte das locker. Wenn Remus aber weiterhin so viel Zeit bei seinen Freunden verbringen würde, würde es noch schwieriger sein ihn überhaupt ansprechen zu können. Neidisch war ich nicht, nein, aber konnte ich diesen Anblick nicht ertragen, den er mit ihnen bot. Werwölfe sollten sich nicht mit solchen Menschen abgeben. Ich wusste genau, sollte es ihm einmal passieren, dass er doch einen Menschen erwischte, würden sie ihn hinrichten wie wildes Getier. Wie jeden von uns, den sie erwischt haben. Ich hasste sie! Ich hasste all diese Menschen die über uns richten wollten, ohne auch nur zu versuchen uns zu verstehen.

Wir hatten ein Recht auf Blut und Fleisch, warum begriffen und akzeptierten sie das einfach nicht? Doch ich würde es ihnen allen zeigen. Ich war schließlich der Anführer der Werwölfe, diesen Posten hatte ich mir hart erkämpft und nun traute sich bereits keiner mehr auch nur daran zu denken gegen mich anzutreten. Und genau so war ich gerade dabei mir Respekt vor den Menschen zu erkämpfen und sie unter meine Fittiche zu bringen. Viele hatte ich schon auf meine Seite gekriegt, indem ich sie schon in Kindesalter biss. Denn so lernten sie die Abgeschiedenheit durch den Verstoß sehr früh kennen, entwickeln dementsprechend einen tiefen Hass gegen die anderen Menschen und kamen freiwillig in mein Rudel. Doch wie schon gesagt, bei Remus würde es sehr schwer werden. Ich fürchtete sogar unmöglich. Während ich so meinen Gedanken nachhing, trottete ich weiterhin nahe am Waldrand entlang, in der Hoffnung meine Ohren und meine Nase würden irgendwann zucken und beginnen etwas zu wittern.

Plötzlich blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen, meine Ohren zuckten, bewegten sich in jede Richtung und meine Nase begann in der Luft noch etwas Bestimmtes zu wittern. Und sie wurden nicht enttäuscht, die Ohren wie die Nase. Sie waren in der Nähe, ganz nah dran. Sie waren da. Unmittelbar. Ich konnte ihr fröhliches Gelächter hören und roch diesen leckeren und von mir sehr geliebten Frischfleischgeruch. Auf Samtpfoten schlich ich mich heran. Hinter den Büschen, die am Waldrand wuchsen, flackerte etwas, wohl ein Lagerfeuer und ich hörte wie ein Mann jemandem Liebesbeschwörungen zuflüsterte. Mich hinterm Busch versteckend sah ich sie mir an. Ich blickte auf ein junges Pärchen, auf einem Baumstamm am Feuer sitzend, hinter ihnen ein aufgeschlagenes rotes Zelt. Die Frau war so schön wie ich sie gern unter mir gehabt hätte, doch hätte ich erst den Mann aus dem Weg räumen müssen, was nicht so schwer gewesen sein dürfte, da er offensichtlich keinen Zauberstab hatte. Aber vielleicht waren es auch nur Muggel.

Einmal noch holte ich tief Luft, machte einen mächtigen Satz und sprang über die Büsche. Alles passierte sehr schnell. Die Frau schrie wie am Spieß, was mein Trommelfell erzittern ließ. „Sarah, er ist es. Er ist es. Lauf!", rief der Mann, sprang auf, packte sie beim Arm und zog sie weg. „Nein Caleb, nein! Was ist mit Chris? Lass mich!", schrie sie. Sie hastete ins Zelt. „Besser sie als wir." Doch kam sie schon wieder mit einem kleinen Kind auf dem Arm zurück. Knurrend und sabbernd ging ich auf sie zu. Der Mann war mir recht egal, doch fixierte ich die Frau. Beide sahen wir uns tief in die Augen. Sie war so schön. Es nahm mir den Atem. Diese weiche Haut, diese weibliche Figur und die langen Locken, die ihr um die Schultern fielen. „Du kriegst sie nicht", sagte sie ernst und rannte.

Als ich mich umsah bemerkte ich das der Mann sich davon gestohlen hatte. Da meine geschärften Augen alles im Dunkeln überblicken konnte, nahm ich ihn sofort ins Visier und rannte ihm hinterher. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich ihn eingeholt. Panisch blickte er hinter sich, und als er mich sah, schien er noch schneller zu werden, was ich erstaunlich fand. Es war immer wieder verwunderlich was Menschen so zu Stande brachten wenn sie ängstlich waren und das Adrenalin durch ihren Körper rauscht. Doch so machte es noch mehr spaß ihnen hinter her zu jagen.

Der Mann steuerte einen Baum an und ich legte an Geschwindigkeit zu um ihn noch zu erwischen. Als ich ihn schon fast mit meiner Schnauze am Fuß packen konnte, sprang er hinauf, und kletterte einige Meter nach oben. Der Nachteil an dem Werwolfsein war, das man nicht auf Bäume klettern konnte. Das war eines der wenigen Dinge die man mit einberechnen musste, wenn man auf Beutezug war. Ich versuchte am Baum hinauf zu springen, rammte die Krallen in den Stamm und wollte mich hochziehen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Ich hatte keinen Halt. Es war zu steil. Mich wieder auf den Boden fallen lassend, schoss ein grüner Funken an mir vorbei. Wäre ich am Baum geblieben, so gebe es mich nun schon nicht mehr.

Mit feurigem Blick sah ich dem Mann entgegen. Er hatte nun sein Zauberstab gezückt und grinste mich dreckig an. „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, lass ich mir aus deinem Fell einen Teppich machen", sagte er triumphieren. „Avada Kedavra", rief er aus und richtete den Stab abermals auf mich. Ich machte einen mächtigen Satz zur Seite und konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Ein tiefes Knurren durchfuhr meiner Kehle. Das war mal wieder typisch. Diese Weißmagier beschuldigten uns grausam zu sein, beschimpften uns als skrupellose Mörder. Verbieteten die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, doch selber hielten sie sich nicht daran.

„Was rennst du mir hinterher? Warum holst du dir nicht die anderen? Hol dir doch das zarte Fleisch des Kindes", rief er aus. Das brachte mich zur Weißglut. Wie konnte er nur seine Familie verfüttern? Wieder stellte ich mir die Frage, weswegen wir als Monster angesehen wurden. Wir ließen unsere Familie nicht im Stich, gingen unseren Partnern fremd, nutzten ihn aus oder töteten unseres Gleichen. Es würde mir wohl ein ewiges Rätsel bleiben. Es hatte keinen Sinn hier zu warten bis er wieder herunter kam. Und er wollte nicht riskieren doch noch getötet zu werden.

In Windeseile lief ich los, der Frau hinterher. Sie war weitgekommen, doch ihr süßer Duft hing in der Luft. Sie war in den Wald gelaufen, in dem Wissen das sich dahinter die nächste Ortschaft befand. Hechelnd rannte ich durch den Wald, ihr auf der Spur. Schon von weiten konnte ich ein Kind weinen hören. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich den Waldrand erreicht hatte. Dort war sie. Sie rannte den Fluss hinunter. Ich konnte den Angstschweiß riechen. So war längst nicht mehr so schnell wie am Anfang. Ihr Körper hielt das nicht mehr lange aus. Das Kind noch immer auf dem Arm. Sie rannte zum Fluss hinunter. Flink lief ich ihr hinterher. Der Fluss war nicht sehr tief, dennoch stand sie bis zu den Knien im Wasser und die Strömung war sehr kalt.

Am Flussufer blieb ich stehen. Erschrocken drehte sie sich zurück, fast hätte sie das Gleichgewicht verloren. Ruhig blickte ich ihr in die Augen. Noch immer hatte sie große Angst. Um harmloser zu wirken setzte ich mich hin und wedelte ein wenig mit dem Schwanz. Noch immer sah ich ihr in die Augen. Und mit der Zeit begann sich der Ausdruck ihrer schönen Augen zu verändern. Etwas drehte sie sich zu mir, und ihre Angst vor mir machte etwas anderem Platz. Ich konnte es riechen. Ihre Atmung wurde entspannter.

Ein kurzes leises Jaulen ließ ich verlauten und legte meinen Kopf etwas schief. Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl ein Lächeln zu erahnen, während sie einen Schritt auf mich zu tat. Aufmerksam beobachtete ich sie und hob den Kopf wieder hinauf. Noch einen Schritt. Nun musste ich aufstehen, es war ein sehr aufwallendes Gefühl und ich konnte nicht mehr still sitzen. Noch einen Schritt. Doch dieser war Verhängnisvoll. Sie rutschte auf etwas aus, versuchte noch ihr Gleichgewicht zu finden und mit dem anderen Bein aufzukommen, doch verfing er sich zwischen den Steinen. Ehe ich ihr helfen konnte fiel sie hinein und stieß sich den Kopf an.

Gerade noch hatte sie es geschafft sich so herumzudrehen das dem Kind nichts passierte. Doch mich kümmerte es wenig. Es war der Bastart von diesem minderwertigen Menschen der versuchte mich zu töten. Sofort ging ich zu ihr, beschnupperte sie und zog sie an ihren Oberteil ans Ufer. Meine Schnauze hielt ich an ihren Mund, das wie ein Kuss aussehen musste, doch ich wollte prüfen ob sie noch atmete.

Ihre Atmung war noch sehr flach und ich begann Blut zu wittern, das unter ihrem Kopf heraustrat, eine Lache bildete und in den nassen Sand sickerte. Das Kind schrie nun noch heftiger, was ich nicht für möglich hielt. Flatternd bewegten sich ihr Augenlidern und sah mich an. Ich wusste das ich ihr nicht mehr helfen konnte, selbst in meiner menschlichen Gestalt nicht. Und es brach mir das Herz. Ein schweres, bleiernes, kaltes Gefühl strömte durch meinen Körper und mein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich, obgleich ich nur ruhig dasaß.

Das kleine Mädchen schrie noch immer, was mir schon in den Ohren weh tat. Sie lag noch immer im Arm der Mutter und behinderte ihre Atmung, weshalb ich es hinunterschubste, was ihr Weinen nicht gerade verminderte. Kurz knurrte ich es an, doch wurde ich aufgehalten, weil mich eine Hand aufhielt. Sie hielt mich nicht wirklich bei meinem Tun auf, doch die Berührung genügte um mich zum Aufhören zu zwingen. Wieder sah ich ihr in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie sterben würde. Schon ganz schwach strich sie mir über meine haarige Wange. Ein kurzes Lächeln erschien über ihre Lippen. „Fen… ."

Plötzlich stockte ihr der Atem und sie begann Blut herauf zu husten. Dann sah sie hinauf in den Himmel, zu den unzähligen Sternen und den runden Mond. Es schien als betrachtete sie ihn. Ihre Hand, die noch immer an meiner Wange war, fiel schlaff hinunter, und mit einem Mal war sie nicht mehr am Leben. Ihr Blick noch immer zum Mond gerichtet, still und friedlich lag sie da. Nur ein kleines Rinnsal lief noch aus ihrem halboffenen Mund heraus.

Ich sah in ihre starren, glanzlosen Augen. Der Tod war zwar eingetreten, doch schien ich es im ersten Moment nicht wirklich zu realisieren. Noch immer lebte eine kleine Hoffnung in mir, sie würde sich wieder zu mir drehen und mich mit ihren hübschen Augen ansehen. Doch egal wie lange ich wartete. Sie blieb ruhig. Ich hatte das Gefühl in dem Schmerz zu ertrinken, den ich nun fühlte. Ich riss meinen Kopf hinauf und heulte den Mond an. Doch mein Heulen klang in dieser Nacht ganz anders. Es sprach nicht von der Zusammengehörigkeit zwischen mir und meinem Rudel, sondern von Trauer und Schmerz.

Schlaff ließ ich mich neben sie in den Sand fallen, kuschelte mich an sie und legte meinen Kopf an den ihrigen.

Fortsetzung gefolgt …


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Noch immer lag ich angekuschelt neben ihr. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war wusste ich nicht, da ich tief in Gedanken versunken war. Tief, in einer Schlucht voller düsteren Gedanken und Trauer. Wäre ich gerade kein Wolf, würde ich wohl weinen. Doch so blieb mir nur die Möglichkeit den Mond anzuheulen, was jedoch gefährlich wäre, da der Mann mich sonst finden würde, wahrscheinlich sogar mit Verstärkung, um mich endgültig zu vernichten. Doch ich würde mich nicht vernichten lassen. Ich hob meinen Kopf und betrachtete die schöne Frau in Ruhe. Eine derartige Wut stieg in mir hoch, wie ich sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Ich war wütend auf mich, auf diesen Mann, auf den glitschigen Stein auf dem sie ausgerutscht war. In Gedanken schüttelte ich den Kopf. Es war lächerlich. Die Vergangenheit konnte man nicht ändern, es war geschehen, und niemand könnte etwas daran ändern. Das Leben ging weiter. Doch eines würde ich mir nie nehmen lassen. Rache! So lange ich lebe, werde ich diesen Kerl suchen, finden und umbringen. Ich werde es nicht zulassen das er ungeschoren davon kam. Die Frage war nur wie ich mich gebührend bei ihm rächen konnte. Der Tod war nur ein kleiner Preis.

Plötzlich zuckten meine Ohren, ich erhob mich und blickte mich um. Er war hier. Nicht weit weg von mir. Der Wind trug seinen Geruch zu mir, nun entdeckte ich mich am Waldrand. Am liebsten hätte ich mich jetzt und sofort gerächt, doch ich wusste, dass es nicht ging. Ich würde abwarten müssen. Fürs erste musste ich mich zurückziehen. Doch die Rache würde ich um keinen Preis auslassen. Mein Blick wanderte zu der Kleinen. Inzwischen war sie ruhig gewesen. Triumphierend blickte ich den Mann direkt in den Augen, und ich wusste dass er meine, vom Mondlicht beschienenen goldenen Augen sehen konnte. Er kam mir immer näher. Verspannt stand ich da, beobachtete jeden seiner Schritte. Man durfte seinem Gegner niemals den Rücken kehren, hatte man mich vor vielen Jahren gelehrt. Völlig ruhig stand ich da. Er war schon ein gutes Stück näher getreten. Langsam beugte ich mich hinunter, nicht drohend als wenn ich ihn anspringen wollte, sondern als wolle ich mich hinlegen. Daraufhin trat ein grässliches Grinsen, die ich ihm am liebsten aus der Visage gerissen hätte. Doch wenn ich lebend da raus kommen wollte, mitsamt der kleinen für meinen Racheakt, musste ich Ruhe bewahren.

Als der entscheidende Augenblick gekommen war, und er locker und lässig auf mich zugelaufen kam, als hätte er schon gewonnen, riss ich meinen Kopf zur anderen Seite, über die Frau hinweg, schnappte das Kind an der Latzhose mit meiner Schnauze und rannte in Windeseile davon. Es dauerte nicht lange und es schossen bunte Lichter knapp an mir vorbei. Hätte ich in meinem Weg in den Wald zurück nicht einen Haken eingeschlagen hätte er wohl die Kleine getroffen. Was mir persönlich nicht im Geringsten etwas ausgemacht hätte, doch könnte ich diese Art von Rache nicht so sehr genießen, wie die, die ich mir bereits ausmalte. Abgesehen davon wäre es kein Racheakt, sondern ein Unfall, ein dummer Zufall. Fast hatte ich den Waldrand erreicht, bis mir schließlich ein stechender Schmerz durch den Körper fuhr. Das Zentrum des Schmerzes war mein linkes Vorderbein. Aber dennoch hielt ich im Laufen nicht inne, ich rannte immer weiter, bis ich ihn nicht mehr hören konnte. Nicht mehr riechen. Nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Am Lagerfeuer dieser kleinen Familie, die ich nun völlig auseinander gerissen hatte, machte ich kurz halt. Damit ich mich und die Kleine richtig ordnen konnte. Ich hatte die Hosenträger nicht richtig erwischt, weswegen es sehr anstrengend war sie zu tragen. Mein Kiefer schmerzte schon sehr. Ich setzte mich kurz hin, da ich wusste, dass der Kerl mir nicht gefolgt war und sah mir mein Vorderbein an. Er hatte mich am unteren Bein erwischt, wo in meiner Menschengestalt der Unterarm war. Es war nichts gefährliches, konnte ich nur von Glück sagen. Doch es wunderte mich, dass er nun keinen Todesfluch auf mich gehetzt hatte. Von einem Husten wurde ich aus dem Gedanken gerissen. Die Kleine hatte wohl während dem Lauf schlecht Luft bekommen und durch den plötzlichen Schock weinte sie zu meinem Glück nicht einmal. Vorsichtig leckte ich über die blutende Wunde. Ich achtete nicht auf die Kleine, erst als sie mich berührte. Staunend schaute ich zu ihr hinunter in ihre großen Neugierigen Augen. Sie hatte keinerlei Angst, aber ich schätze es war normal das solch kleine Kinder keine Angst kannten.

„Hundi hat Aua", sagte sie, setzte sich auf den Boden, was mehr ein Plumpsen war und pustete über meine Wunde. Die kühle Luft brannte in der offenen Fleischwunde enorm, doch ich verstand die Geste, was mich innerlich grinsen ließ. Das Schicksal musste sehr ironisch sein, denn sie saß vor mir, hatte keinerlei Angst, verarztete mich auf ihre Art, obgleich sie ein paar Stunden später zwischen mir und meinem Rudel aufgeteilt werden sollte. Charakterlich war sie auch völlig anders, eben nicht die Tochter ihres Vaters, diesen Bastard. Für eine Weile legte ich mich hin und leckte mehrmals über die Wunde, um sie zu desinfizieren und durch die rhythmische Stimulation, die Selbstheilung voranzutreiben. Das kleine Mädchen indessen krabbelte fröhlich umher und brachte mir nach einer Weile ihre Kuscheldecke. Es war eine rosafarbene, weiche Decke mit vielen Tieren darauf. Einhörner, Drachen, Phönixe, Meermenschen und noch viele andere. Etwas unbeholfen und tollpatschig legte sie die Decke über mich. Erstaunt blickte ich ihr nach. Als ich sah, dass sie geradewegs, vergnügt auf die heiße Glut des Lagerfeuers zukrabbelte, sprang ich trotz des Schmerzes auf und zog sie am Hosenlatz von dort weg. Einen Moment später und sie hätte einen guten Grund zum Schreien gehabt. Da ich schon stand entschied ich weiter zu gehen. So breitete ich mit Hilfe meiner Schnauze die Kuscheldecke aus, setzte die Kleine hinein, schnappte mir die Ecken der Decke, was recht lange dauerte ehe es mir gelang und trug sie humpelnd durch den Wald.


End file.
